Brienne z Tarthu (serial)
.}} Ser Brienne z Tarthu – córka i dziedziczka lorda Selwyna z Tarthu. Przed Wielka Bitwa Pod Winterfell została pasowana na rycerza przez ser Jaimego Lannistera, czyniąc ją pierwszą kobietą w Siedmiu Królestwach, która została rycerzem . Charakterystyka Brienne jest wysoką, muskularną kobietą bez krągłości, dość niezgrabną i piegowatą. Według westerowskich standardów jest bardzo nieatrakcyjna i niekobieca. Ma krzywe zęby, szerokie usta i kilkukrotnie złamany nos . Pomimo jej ogólnej brzydoty, Jaime Lannister zauważa, że jej duże niebieskie oczy są zaskakująco ładne , a w trakcie walki promieniuje z nich siła i pewność siebie. Przez większość życia Brienne była odrzucana przez społeczeństwo. Kiedy próbowała ubierać się i zachowywać jak prawdziwa szlachcianka, spotykała się z szyderstwem i pogardą ze względu na jej nieatrakcyjny wygląd i brak kobiecych walorów. Kiedy natomiast wybrała życia wojowniczki, stała się obiektem kpin i pośmiewiskiem, mimo jej znacznych umiejętności. Być może z powodu tej sytuacji Brienne jest nieco zamkniętą osobą. Catelyn Stark zauważa, że ciężko jest jej zaufać innym kobietom-wojowniczkom, takim jak Dacey Mormont . Pragnie ona szacunku i akceptacji ze strony innych, dlatego też, jeśli ktoś traktuje ją z uprzejmością, zyskuje sobie jej lojalność i oddanie. Renly Baratheon, Catelyn Stark i Jaime Lannister są wśród tych, którzy zdobyli przyjaźń Brienne. Brienne potrafi być uparta, ale jest także uczciwa, prostolinijna, wierna i zdecydowana. Mimo że nie jest dobrze traktowana przez większość rycerzy, Brienne lgnie do naiwnie wyidealizowanej koncepcji rycerstwa. Mimo – a może właśnie dlatego – że nie oczekuje ona żadnych wyrazów uznania dla swych dokonań, stara się w każdej chwili dążyć do bycia ideałem rycerza. Biografia Brienne urodziła się jako najstarsza córka Selwyna Tartha, lorda Evenfall z wyspy Tarth. Jej matka zmarła, kiedy była bardzo młoda. Miała jednego starszego brata, Galladona, który utonął, gdy miała osiem lat, a dwie młodsze siostry zmarły w wieku niemowlęcym. Zatem stała się ona jedynym potomkiem lorda Selwyna; naturalnym było więc, że starał się on znaleźć dla niej odpowiedniego męża. Biorąc pod uwagę jej wygląd i nastawienie, zadanie to było trudne, zwłaszcza, że Brienne dążyła do tego, by zostać rycerzem. Jej ojciec z początku z powodzeniem znalazł trzech mężczyzn chętnych do ślubu z jego córką (ze względu na jej dziedzictwo i bogactwo), choć po pewnym czasie dwóch zrezygnowało. Ostatni, ser Humfrey Wagstaff, ostrzegł Brienne, iż będzie nalegać, by po ślubie zachowywała się jak kobieta. Choć miała tylko szesnaście lat, Brienne odpowiedziała, że zaakceptuje taki rozkaz jedynie od człowieka, który zdoła pokonać ją w walce. Ostatecznie ser Humfrey skończył z trzema połamanymi kośćmi, a zaręczyny zostały zerwane. mały|Brienne klęczy przed Renlym. Po tym wydarzeniu, lord Selwyn zrezygnował z poszukiwań męża dla swej jedynej córki. Jedyne pozytywne spotkanie Brienne z mężczyzną nastąpiło, kiedy na Tarth przybył lord Burzy, Renly Baratheon; traktował on dziewczynę z szacunkiem i uprzejmością (przez co ona się w nim zakochała). Jakiś czas później, lord Selwyn wysłał ją na wychowanie do Końca Burzy . Brienne zdobyła pozycje w Tęczowej Gwardii Renly’ego Baratheona, w którym się podkochiwała. W obozie Renly’ego wciąż była wyśmiewana. Niektórzy młodzi rycerze, zakładali się o to, który pierwszy zdobędzie jej dziewictwo. Była obecna przy morderstwie Renly’ego i fałszywie oskarżona o tę zbrodnię . Uciekła z Catelyn Stark i przyjęła się u niej na służbę. W Riverrun Catelyn namówiła Brienne, aby eskortowała Jaimego Lannistera do Królewskiej Przystani, gdzie miała nastąpić wymiana za córki Catelyn. mały|Jaime Lannister pokonany przez Brienne. Brienne i Jaime zostali schwytani przez Vargo Hoata, byli źle traktowani przez jego ludzi. Po śmierci Catelyn, to Jaime powierzył jej miecz z valyrianskiej stali „Wierny Przysiędze”, który otrzymał od ojca i zadanie znalezienia i ochrony Sansy Stark. Szukając Sansy Stark, Brienne wędrowała po ziemiach niedaleko Riverrun, aż skrzyżowała miecz z pozostałymi członkami oddziału Vargo Hoata. Korzystając z „Wiernego Przysiędze” udało jej się zabić Pyga, Shagwella i Timeona w ruinach zamku Crackenhallów. Na skrzyżowaniu w pobliżu Tridentu, Brienne walczyła z banitami prowadzonymi przez Rorgea’, który był pod płaszczykiem Sandora Clegane i pustoszył okoliczne ziemie. Brienne zabiła Rorge’a, ale została ciężko ranna przez Kąsacza. Gendry zabił Kąsacza, lecz Brienne została wzięta do niewoli przez banitów pod wodzą „Wieszczki”. Nieumarła Catelyn Stark, która stała na czele Bractwa jako Kamienne Serce, nie wierzyła w opowieść Brienne, że szuka Sansy Stark i kazała jej zabić Jaimego albo zostanie powieszona. Brienne odmówiła wyboru i została skazana na karę śmierci przez powieszenie. Na chwilę przed egzekucją krzyknęła jedno słowo, nie wiadomo czy zmarła. Pojawienia Galeria Renly's_Kingsguard_with_Brienne_Loras_and_heraldry.jpg|Brienne jako straż przyboczna Renly’ego. BrienneAndCatelynMeet.jpg|Brienne eskortuje lady Stark. Brienne-of-Tarth-game-of-thrones-31362150-639-960.png|Brienne w drugim sezonie. Brienne Kingsguard helmet.jpg 300px-Brienne_of_Tarth_HBO.jpg brenne.jpg Brienne S3.jpg|Brienne w trzecim sezonie. Jaime and Brienne.jpg|Brienne eskortuje Jaimego do stolicy. Brienne Rape Beatdown.jpg|Brienne bliska zgwałcenia. Brienne and Jaime Kissed by Fire.jpg|Brienne trzyma Jaimege w łaźni w Harrenhal. Brienne_Season_3_trailer.jpg|Brienne w dole dla niedźwiedzia. Brienne 3x10.jpg|Brienne przybywa do Królewskiej Przystani. Brienne-202x300.jpeg|Sezon 4. Briennejaimetalkingsansa.png|Brienne rozmawia z Jaimem na temat Sansy, Dwa miecze. Brienne and Margaery.jpg|Brienne rozmawia z Margaery Tyrell, Dwa miecze. Brienne costume Purple Wedding 1.jpg|Brienne podczas Purpurowego Wesela, Wilk i Lew. Hotpiepodrickbriennetalkinginn.png|Gorąca Bułka] mówi, podczas gdy Brienne i Podrick Payne jedzą, Przedrzeźniacz. Game of Throne Season 5 08.jpg|Brienne i Podrick, [Wróbel (odcinek)|Wielki Wróbel.] Brienne Kill the Boy.jpg|Brienne, Zabij chłopca. Brienen fighting hound.png|Walka z Ogarem. Brienne Mother's Mercy.jpg Brienne S05E05.jpg Dragonstone 3.jpg|Brienne trenuje Podricka. de:Brienne von Tarth en:Brienne of Tarth es:Brienne de Tarth fr:Brienne de Torth ja:タースのブライエニー lt:Brienne of Tarth pt-br:Brienne de Tarth ru:Бриенна Тарт zh:塔斯的布蕾妮 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy krain burzy Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Ród Tarth Kategoria:Rycerze Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Członkowie Gwardii Królewskiej Kategoria:Lordowie Dowódcy Gwardii Królewskiej